


[Podfic] those wet clothes

by sisi_rambles, such_heights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha hadn't exactly planned on ending the evening stuck inside a disused SHIELD bunker, but here they were, and they'd have to make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] those wet clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [those wet clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396581) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



> You can also listen to [](http://cantarina.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cantarina**](http://cantarina.dreamwidth.org/)’s version of the same story [here](http://cantapodpatrol.dreamwidth.org/14127.html)

Length: 00:05:53

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/those%20wet%20clothes.mp3) (5.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/those%20wet%20clothes.m4b) (2.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
